Detection and imaging of millimeter wave electromagnetic radiation, e.g. radiation having a wavelength between approximately 0.05 mm and 10 mm, is known.
The following patents are believed to represent the current state of the art:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,815,113; 5,555,036; 5,530,247; 5,202,692; 5,182,564 and 4,510,622.